<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't get enough by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117605">can't get enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanata ruins fond childhood memories with the same gusto that he ruins everything else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nijo Kanata/Nijo Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can't get enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So. I felt like I oughta give Kanata a fic too. Its no good to play favorites you see xD Companion fic to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097559">fuck the past</a> but you dont have to read it or any other related fics</p><p><b>!!!WARNING!!!</b> This fic is primarily about Kanata imagining a scenario wherein he (as a 17 yo) assaults Haruka (as an 11 yo). Please mind your limits when reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a special delight for Kanata when Mom got into her nostalgic mood, the one where she cooed over how big her sons were getting and pulled out one of her photo albums to page through. Kanata was more than happy to humor her whims, sitting next to her on the white leather couch as she laid the book across their laps.</p><p>"You were so handsome when you were little, weren't you, Kana-chan?" she preened over him between rattling off the details behind each picture and event. Very few photographs were candid shots, most of them taken by professionals during big events or parties. As such, Kanata got the brunt of the attention. "Ah, there's our Haruka... He was never as photogenic as you. I'm glad we have at least one good picture of him." She sighed, shaking her head at the thought of him.</p><p>Kanata grinned down at picture she was talking about. Haruka, age 11, during their father's company Christmas party. There wasn't a smile on his face or anything - such pictures were non-existent after a certain age - but he did look pretty cute admiring a large snow globe with a running model train inside. He was in a grey suit, matching with Kanata at the time, save for his blue bow tie and socks. Every time he saw it, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Big bro was really cute!"</p><p>"Yes... It's a shame what's happened to him. But I guess he couldn't stay that way forever." Mom was frowning again, as she took a long sip of red wine from her glass.</p><p>That was where Kanata had to disagree with her. Haruka as he was now, full of hatred and disdain for the entire world, was just as adorable as when he was a naive child. Kanata treasured the both of them in his heart. Though he did have to admit to a secret yearning for the Haruka of yesterday. "Don't worry, Mom. I'm sure he'll come back around one day!" he said with a smile. Whether that was actually true didn't matter, but it was what he knew she wanted to hear.</p><p>Her face relaxed and she gave him a good squeeze with one arm, cooing, "Ahh, of course he will."</p>
<hr/><p>It was later that night when Kanata returned to the living room and saw the old album left on the glass coffee table. Mom must have gone up for a quick nap after her fourth or fifth glass of wine, intending to return the album to its proper place when she returned. A quiet impulse struck him immediately, and Kanata gave into it, flipping open to the page he'd lingered on earlier in the day. "Don't worry, Mom," he murmured under his breath, "I'll bring it back soon." With that unheard apology, Kanata slipped the prized picture of little Haruka out of the album. It wasn't so much stealing, but Kanata played the part anyway, tucking it under his jacket as he crept upstairs.</p><p>It wasn't until he was safe in his room that he admired the loot. He fell onto his bed, stifling another laugh as he brought out the postcard-sized photo.</p><p>...Big bro really was adorable back then. Those days were so wonderful, back when he'd had Haruka all to himself. Kanata wondered how things would be if Haruka hadn't gotten so caught up in his "friends" from school. Rather than thanking Kanata for driving away all those awful kids who were after one thing or another - impressed by their father's company or taking advantage of Haruka's generosity or trying to steal him away from his own twin - Haruka hated him for it.</p><p>Kanata stared down at the picture, trying to call up the detailed memories from the corners of his brain. Yes... He could remember everything about Haruka that day. The frown on his face as he straightened Kanata's bow tie, how warm his hands felt when pulled him along to have dinner. His boyish legs in long shorts, the pale skin of his knees peeking out when seated at the table. Kanata had shifted in his seat, intentionally bumping their legs together so he could feel their skin touch.</p><p>He was too young back then to understand the feelings blooming in his chest and taking root in his lower stomach. Kanata was older now, and knew that what he'd felt was lust. The desire to pull his big brother closer, to kiss him, to rub their little bodies together for the pleasure of it alone.</p><p>Kanata touched his finger to the photograph in his hand, running the tip along the line of Haruka's mouth, parted in wonder. It was no surprise to have his thoughts shift suddenly, darkening as he stared at Haruka's young face. How soft would that little mouth be if he'd bitten at it, or felt it in other ways?</p><p>His usual fantasies of Haruka were clear cut and obvious, but like this... Kanata wasn't sure he wanted from this version of his big brother. The scene tentatively folded out in front of him. Back during the Christmas party, in the side room where Haruka had decided to hide away from the festivities.</p><p>"Big bro, what are you doing here?" Kanata asked gently, eyes raking over Haruka's form, sitting with his knees to his chest on the floor. There was a phone in his hand and his earphones were on, but he pulled them off when he saw Kanata enter.</p><p>"Nothing. You should get back. No one noticed I was gone anyway." Bitterness stuck to his voice, his eyes darting away from Kanata.</p><p>Ahh, how sad for his lonely Big bro... However, he <em>was</em> wrong about that. Kanata came forward, kneeling down next to Haruka. "That's not true. I noticed."</p><p>"You don't count," Haruka muttered. If he were older, those words would have been icy, delivered with a glare, but they were spoken sadly, a sulky expression pulling at his lips.</p><p>"How mean," Kanata said, inching closer. He was a good two heads taller than Haruka here. When he reached out to cover Haruka's hand with his own, it seemed so frail. Even when they were children, Kanata felt like he ought to protect him in some way. Maybe if he was his hero, Haruka would love him more - but Kanata's idea of protection wasn't anything like those stupid shows on TV. "I really do like you, Big bro." He leaned down, following Haruka as he crept back, until he had him completely cornered. "I love you more than anyone else combined. Don't you think that should be enough?"</p><p>Haruka scrunched his eyebrows together, unsure what to make of him. His mouth opened, but Kanata knew whatever he said wouldn't be what he wanted to hear. Kanata tugged on the front of Haruka's vest and pulled him into a kiss. The moment Haruka began to struggle against him, Kanata's hand shifted to the back of his head, keeping him in place as he shoved his tongue into his mouth. While Kanata had never gotten to enjoy this delightful experience in real life, he knew that Haruka would taste like chocolate mint candies on that day, the kind he'd steadfastly fished out of the party's candy bowl. Sweet and a little bitter.</p><p>Haruka was still a quiet boy, not quite prepared to lash out against his brother's misbehavior. Rather than biting him and fighting back, Kanata imagined that he would freeze up and go limp, quietly acquiescing to whatever he wanted. Was it fear? Curiosity? Maybe some of both. By the time Kanata finally pulled away, ending the wet kiss, Haruka's heart was racing, face flushed. But it didn't matter what he was feeling, ultimately. He was here in Kanata's fantasy, pinned between the sofa and the wall by Kanata's body.</p><p>Haruka shuddered as Kanata leaned in, drawing a hand over the soft expanse of Haruka's chest and stomach. "Let me show you, Big bro."</p><p>"Kanata - don't -" But that objection was interrupted by his own gasp of surprise, as Kanata reached into his shorts and gripped around his cock. The small thing instantly hardened in his hand, and Haruka's cheeks turned an even darker red. He shook his head, voice failing him, but the rest of him was pleased to receive Kanta's loving attention. Haruka's hips shifted, legs spreading wider, his fingers gripping tightly at his jacket sleeves.</p><p>"Kana-chan will make you feel really good," Kanata whispered, unzipping his pants.</p><p>Haruka was too distracted by the sensation of his cock being rubbed and stroked that he didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. "Ah! No, it's too big!" That was what Haruka said, but this was Kanata's world. His cock pressed right against Haruka's delicate butt, pushing hard until those muscles gave way. Haruka was tense from head to toe as Kanata penetrated him, and the resulting pressure was so amazing Kanata moaned aloud.</p><p>"Big bro! You feel sooo good!" He rolled his hips, keeping firm hold of Haruka's small body in his lap.</p><p>"It's too much, t-take it out..." Haruka gasped. His eyes were watering, but he didn't cry. Of course, Kanata knew the real reason why. He understood it whenever he felt Haruka's cock, stiff as a rock, twitching and pulsing in excitement as Kanata buried himself back into his body. Even though it was his first time, Haruka's body opened readily for his little brother, accepting him inside again and again. Haruka could tell him to stop all he wanted, but Kanata knew the truth.</p><p>Little Haruka was that kind of shy boy after all. He was unwilling to admit how much he liked it when Kanata clung to him. Of course he wouldn't tell Kanata that it felt good to be fucked by him, not even after his complaints slowly stopped, replaced with moans and panting. Not even when Haruka started moving on his own, bucking up into his palm as Kanata thrust into him.</p><p>"Big bro, you don't mind if I come inside, right?" Kanata whispered the words aloud, outside of the fantasy, breath heavy. No longer was he stroking at his cock, instead taking it full in his fist and pumping his hips into it, fucking his hand like it was Haruka's tight little hole.</p><p>Haruka's dazed eyes returned to focus. "No way! You can't!" he said, but it was far too late for Kanata to stop now. One deep thrust, another - so rough that Haruka let out a whimper, and quivered around him. Haruka was coming, too, squeezing down tightly on Kanata's cock. It was enough to make him burst.</p><p>Kanata came with a weak moan, breath catching as he humped his hand harder, imagining it was Haruka's ass he was filling with his cum. In reality, his semen was spilling out onto the bed sheets and -</p><p>"Ah! Big bro!!" Kanata yelped, scrambling for the photograph that he'd accidentally covered in his jizz. His heartbeat raced as he wiped up the mess covering Haruka's face and clothing. Thankfully, the picture came out unscathed.</p><p>"Sorry, I'll have better aim next time," Kanata told the Haruka in the picture, and carefully tucked it into his pillow case. He'd return it in the morning, once he was sure there weren't any stains left behind. Or maybe... if Mom didn't realize it was missing, Kanata would hold onto it a little longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>